The Heat Wave
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Hilarity and insanity ensues when the Rangers of BSquad get affected by a heat wave that gives them weird reactions. [one shot


The Heat Wave

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD or Power Rangers.

A.N.: Written while cousins were watching Naruto, and I was being bored out of my skull. Though Cousin no. 1 did give me this idea…

xxx

It was a completely normal day.

Besides the fact that the temperature was rising.

Higher, and higher and higher…

And being the Rangers they were, the five SPD Rangers had decided that this particular day was the perfect day to go out and play some Frisbee.

For the sake of the story, we shall not question their really weird motives and will move on.

So it was a fine day… Of course until the heat wave started to affect Syd. Running about idiotically, the blonde started to jump up and down on the spot.

The rest of the Rangers just stared at her, wondering what the heck was wrong with the normally rational Pink Ranger was jumping up and about like a crazy, rabid chimpanzee.

"Why is Syd jumping about like a crazy chimpanzee?" asked Z, edging away from her now insane roommate.

"Don't know," replied Sky, tossing the frisbee to Bridge. It flew so high that it got to the Sun and melted into a pile of goop.

"Oh man…" said Jack, frowning.

"Hey look Syd's having a fit!" said Bridge, pointing to Syd. Syd was then carried away by a few people in white that had stretchers.

"Wow, that was weird," said Z, raising her eyebrow.

Then the heat wave started to affect Z.

For the sake of the story, let us assume that there was a beehive near her. And that affected by the heat wave, the Yellow SPD Ranger started looking for beehives and used sticks to smash them into bits and pieces. Let us also assume that bees do not like their homes to be smashed, and let us assume that they will attack anyone who smashes their homes.

"Oh my gosh, look! Z's getting attacked by bees!" cried Sky in dismay. The three boys of SPD watched as the Yellow Ranger was carried off by a few other man in stretchers who had managed to get the bees away.

"That was weird…" was what Bridge wanted to say when he got affected by the heat wave.

"That's itchy!" yelled Bridge, starting to scratch his head. Let us assume that Bridge continued this for a few minutes claiming that different places of his itched till he was so tired he passed out.

"Bridge got an itch," observed Jack as Bridge was also shipped off by two men in white with stretchers.

"But we're still around!" boasted Sky. Too bad the heat wave affected him next. "BYE BYE!" screamed Sky, running about screaming the phrase over and over again.

"BYE! BYE!" he shouted and screamed like a psychotic person on the loose who had just escaped from the mental institution. Let us assume that random people off the streets do NOT like an insane looking man shouting BYE BYE at them over and over again and would begin to hit the man with the assorted items they have in their hands.

Groaning, Sky fell to the ground. "Sky said bye bye," said Jack as he watched Sky getting hauled off by two men in white who didn't have stretchers with them but had a straight jacket.

Then the heat wave waved its way over to the team leader- Jack. Let us assume at this point of time, Grumm decided to send down a monster that would not be affected by the heat wave…

Too affected by the heat wave, Jack didn't do anything and stood stupidly there as the monster started to attack him.

Let us assume the monster WILL take pity on him and not kill him when the monster had its chance, and so it allowed two men with stretchers to bring the Red Ranger away.

One of the men in the white coats said, "Looks like Jack got attacked."

The next morning, the four SPD Rangers- Jack, Bridge, Z and Syd, woke up in their beds wondering….

What on Earth happened yesterday?

What about Sky?

Well…

In a padded cell, somewhere in the middle of New Tech Mental Institution… "Let me out!!! I'm not insane!" shouted Sky, trying to get out of the straight jacket the men in white had put him in the other day.

xxx

If you feel like you really need to, drop me a review.

Taintedxroses

PS: Rhymes created by me and my friend.


End file.
